The present invention relates to a combination process for upgrading high boiling portions of crude oil by catalytic cracking and hydrocracking. Some prior art patents having a bearing on the subject are identified below:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,352 is directed to a process for producing high octane naphtha by the combination of catalytic cracking, desulfurization, and hydrocracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,836 is directed to the destruction of heavy crude oils obtained from catalytic cracking by hydrocracking a product fraction boiling above 260.degree. C. (500.degree. F.).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,560 is directed to a combination process for conversion of residual oils to gasoline by coking, hydrocracking, catalytic cracking, hydrocracking and reforming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,488 is directed to a combination catalytic cracking and hydrocracking process involving two separate stages of catalytic cracking and hydrocracking a solvent oil extract of a high boiling product of catalytic cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,023 is directed to a combined cracking process for maximizing middle distillate production by thermal cracking and hydrocracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,029 is directed to a combination process comprising hydrotreating a hydrocarbon feed boiling above 200.degree. F. before hydrocracking thereof. The hydrocracked product is fractionated to produce a 180.degree.-400.degree. F. fraction passed to catalytic reforming and a 550.degree. F. plus fraction either charged to catalytic cracking or recycled to either the hydrocracking zone or the hydrotreating zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,639 relates to a combination process for upgrading crude oil which comprises deasphalting atmospheric tower bottoms before catalytic cracking, separating the product of catalytic cracking to obtain a fraction product, and of hydrofining light and heavy atmospheric gas oils in combination with light and heavy cycle oils of catalytic cracking before hydrocracking thereof.